Medal tasks (Kirby Battle Royale)
This is a list of Medal tasks in Kirby Battle Royale. Medals can be earned by doing various tasks, as described on the "Medals" page under "Collection". There are 60 in total. Medals #Try battling. #Unlock anything that's locked in the Collection Lists. #Use the training room. #Read the battle explanations. #Learn more about previous games on the Options Menu. #Try fighting with a different look. #Use a Boost Orb. #Use various Boost Orbs. #Try Single Player. #Get a lot of Battle Bonuses in Single Player. #Use various abilities when fighting in Single Player. #Battle in various stages in Single Player. #Win "all 10" series in single-player mode vs. all CPU Lv. 5 foes. #Progress through Dedede's Cake Royale. #Try to progress through Dedede's Cake Royale. #Progress through Dedede's Cake Royale. #Progress through Dedede's Cake Royale. #Progress through Dedede's Cake Royale. #Progress through Dedede's Cake Royale. #Make it all the way through Dedede's Cake Royale. #(Not in Multiplayer) Throw rivals 10 times in Battle Arena. #(Not in Multiplayer) KO all 3 rivals simultaneously during Battle Arena. #(Not in Multiplayer) Carry 20 or more apples at a time in Apple Scramble. #(Not in Multiplayer) Beat your opponent by at least 50 points in Apple Scramble. #(Not in Multiplayer) Hit opponents with the puck at least 10 times during battle in Slam Hockey. #(Not in Multiplayer) Avoid getting hit by the puck in Slam Hockey. #(Not in Multiplayer) Ride a machine for at least 50 seconds during Attack Riders. #(Not in Multiplayer) Win in Attack Riders with at least 300 chips. #(Not in Multiplayer) Knock loose at least 20 fuel blocks during Rocket Rumble. #(Not in Multiplayer) Be the only one to launch in Rocket Rumble. #(Not in Multiplayer) Avoid the ghosts in Coin Clash. #(Not in Multiplayer) Steal at least 150 coins in Coin Clash. #(Not in Multiplayer) Carry at least 20 pieces of ore at once in Ore Express. #(Not in Multiplayer) Load at least 80 points of ore during battle in Ore Express. #(Not in Multiplayer) Inflict big damage with a missile in Robo Bonkers. #(Not in Multiplayer) Throw rivals in cannons 10 times during a Robo Bonkers battle. #(Not in Multiplayer) Carry six apples at once in Crazy Theater. #(Not in Multiplayer) Try to KO all three rivals in Crazy Theater. #(Not in Multiplayer) Get a hat trick in Flagball. #(Not in Multiplayer) Don't let the opposing team score a single point in Flagball. #Win 20 times in battle using the Sword ability. #Win 20 times in battle using the Bomb ability. #Win 20 times in battle using the Beetle ability. #Win 20 times in battle using the Spear ability. #Win 20 times in battle using the Cutter ability. #Win 20 times in battle using the Fighter ability. #Win 20 times in battle using the Ninja ability. #Win 20 times in battle using the Whip ability. #Win 20 times in battle using the Parasol ability. #Win 20 times in battle using the Hammer ability. #Win 20 times in battle using the Doctor ability. #Win 20 times in battle using the Tornado ability. #Win 20 times in battle using the Ice ability. #Win 20 times in battle using a certain special ability. #Win 20 times in battle using a certain special ability. #Win 20 times in battle using a certain special ability. #Win 400 battles. #Unlock lots of things in the Collection. #Unlock as much as possible in the Collection. #Collect as many medals as possible! Category:List Category:Kirby Battle Royale